Past and Present
by ShiinaTamazaki
Summary: Aries is tormented by her bitter past, dwelling in the deep abyss of pain. But all of that can change, with an old friend and a new owner.
1. Chapter I- Slipping away

As I set myself down onto the log which rested in the shade, covered blissfully by the tree, I exhaled contently, laying my hands out on my lap. Today had beautiful weather by the standards of the Celestial World, and I should probably enjoy it. But how can I ever allow myself to relax ever again, after... _that?_

A light weight on my forearm caught my attention, making me look down only to smile in delight. Lifting my long, slender fingers, a blue butterfly, which had been resting there peacefully there only moments ago fluttered off, and away.

I stretched out my hand, staring at it through the bright rays of the sun. My vision blurred a little when I squinted due to the bright light, but when they cleared, I saw in horror my hands shackled, trailing with chains. Red, angry rope burns scarred my wrists and whip marks adorned my already scarred fingers.

My heart sped up, eyes widening in panic. As I lifted my hands up, they trembled uncontrollably. The chains rattled sharply, unleashing a wave of nausea that almost smothered me, making it hard to breathe. _No, not again..._ Without realizing it, I began to shake. Terrifying images from my memories in the past flashed by rapidly, sending me into hysteria. _No, she can't be back, she can't...!_

But the chains were real, and felt unbearably cold against my thin wrists. I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and forth, trying to calm down. _Loki would be here, to rescue me from the terrible nightmare...he would! He'd be here...right?_

A stab of panic hit me, full on as I realized in horror Loki might not know where I was. My breathing sounded uneven and shaky as a tear traced its way down my cheek and dripped onto my crumpled dress.

 _I feel cold, so cold...and unbelievably tired... I'll take a nap, just a short one, and when I wake up, Loki would be here, and everything would be okay..._ With my disorientated thoughts, my eyes began to grow heavier and heavier still. I was just about to fall into the open arms of Sleep when a harsh cry jerked me to consciousness.

"ARIES!"

My eyes flew open in shock and met with Loki's beautiful, soft, gentle ones, which were filled with worry.

"Aries, talk to me! What just happened?"


	2. Chapter II- Celestial Wizard

'Ummmmm...'

I sat up groggily and tried to shield my eyes from the bright sunset. I was lying on the cold, damp ground, all curled up. _Damn, I'd zoned out...again..._

'Aries...' Loki enveloped my hand in his, turning it over gingerly. 'What's with these cuts and scrapes?'

I sighed and tugged my wrist forcefully out of his grip, leaving him a little surprised.

'It's nothing,' I answered a little harshly. It was the truth. I might've cut it on the rock with the sharp edge next to me, and it didn't matter. I tried not to look at Loki, to meet his gaze, but my eyes flitted over without my actual consent. Slowly, he closed his now empty palm and laid it on his lap, looking hurt.

I hugged myself and shivered as a cold breeze swept by, recoiling at the sight of goose bumps on my bare arm and disgusted at myself. I knew I should answer Loki properly, but I was still mad at myself that I'd let myself be weak in front of him...again...

'C'mon, Aries...' Loki shifted and came by to sit beside me on the leaf covered ground. Our arms almost touched, but he didn't move any closer. Though I would've loved to close the distance between us, to simply rest my head on his shoulders, still I remained silent, my gaze remaining stubbornly fixated at a point on the ground.

A caterpillar stopped for a second, changed direction and continued crawling and squirming towards the log.

'It was her again, wasn't it?' Loki's voice was tentative and so soft I'd almost missed it.

Her. _Karen_. A flood of memories swept forwards at a dizzying speed, and I put my hand on my forehead, trying to cool my burning skin.

'Yeah.'

'What was it about this time?'

I fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to answer as vague as possible. 'The usual.'

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still feel the heat of Loki's gaze, directed purely at me and burning into my soul. He waited a while longer, giving me plenty of opportunities to speak up, but I just turned away and gazed at the beautiful sunset somewhere around the horizon.

With a exasperated sigh, Loki stood up, dusting off his pants. Then he offered a hand to me with a soft expression, flashing me a warm smile, looking more handsome than ever against the fading light. 'There's no point sitting around now, is there? C'mon, let's go.'

'O-Okay...'

...

'Say, Aries, you do know it's not really good that you're just spacing out and just hanging around, right?'

I stopped stirring my coffee absentmindedly and stared up at Loki with a look of dread. I knew what was going to come next, and I didn't like it. Damn, he just had to ruin the mood. The cafe was quiet and relaxing with Lyra singing in the background.

'Maybe...you should, you know...get... _an owner_. Not every wizard is like...like _her.'_

My chair scraped abruptly as I stood up, panting heavily, my eyes wide. My days with that woman, the punishments, the imprisons were days of my dark past I'd rather not relive...already, I could feel myself slipping away.

'Aries!' Loki grabbed my arm and painfully jerked me back to the present. I sat down heavily, gasping softly and hyperventilating.

'Look...' Loki's hands were warm, so very warm compared to my cold skin. 'I know a wi-'

I flinched, and a sob escaped my lips. 'No, Loki...don't... _please..._ '

Loki gazed into my eyes steadily. 'Aries...' His calm voiced helped sooth my emotions, which were in turmoil. 'I know a celestial wizard who's kind and compassionate, putting the lives of others before herself. In fact, the only reason I'm here right now is because of her, if not I'd already be a gone and faded star...' Loki's expression changed, to be filled with pain at the memory.

Not wanting him to dwell on the past, I spoke up. 'Who is it?'

'Lucy Heartfilia.'

I gave a quiet gasp, but managed to regain my demeanor. 'Oh, is that so? Never heard of her.'

Loki smiled. 'Exactly. Not a famous wizard, just good old Lucy and her friends. You wanna meet her?'

I panicked, knocking over my coffee in surprise. Instantly a beautiful waitress with long, flowing white hair and an elegant dress came over and cleaned up the mess swiftly with a forgiving smile. I leaned back into my seat, lacing my fingers nervously.

'I take it as a no...' Loki looked out the window thoughtfully. 'So you still don't trust anyone, huh? Look, how about you see how she's like, first?'

'Huh? What do you mean?' I was confused.

'I can open up a portal,' Loki explained patiently. 'That is, we can see what's going on at her side. Just be careful not to lean too close to the portal or you will be sucked in, but otherwise we'll be fine.'

'But won't that be like eavesdropping or spying or something?! Besides, what if she's in the shower? LOKI YOU PERV!' I blushed, picked up a serviette and flung it fruitlessly at the pervert I now sat across.

Loki laughed and caught the serviette easily between his long, slender fingers and placed it carefully back in the dispenser. 'I'm not a perv, Aries. It only works one way, and besides, the portal only opens in open spaces outdoors. A cramped room like a bathroom won't be big enough.'

'How do you know this will work?' I was still suspicious.

'I just do.' Loki smirked, making my heart flip. 'Lil bit of team trust?'

I stared at him skeptically, but he didn't seem to have any sleazy ideas. Finally, I relented. 'Fine. But if I catch you trying _any_ sort of tricks...'

Loki laughed. 'I know, I know. You'll beat me up.'

I bit my lip. That wasn't what I'd wanted to say, and it brought back too many unpleasant flashbacks.

Loki cast down his eyes. 'I'm sorry...bad joke...'

Nevertheless, he waved his hand over the space between us, and a swirling portal appeared. The quality of the surroundings was clear, and I was surprised to see a blonde haired girl, an armored woman with flaming red hair accompanied by 2 guys on a country road, beautiful fields on either side of the path.

'Guys, we need more jobs...' The girl with the gorgeous blonde hair whined. 'I need to pay rent, you know...'

The guy with the salmon hair slung an arm over the girl's shoulders casually, grinning. 'C'mon, Lucy! What we really need is a rest. We're on our way home from our latest job, and you're already planning ahead. What do you say we go to a cavern, get some food and maybe a drink?'

An adorable, small blue cat I didn't notice before flew(?!) backwards towards the speaker and rested on his head. 'Aye!' It cried cheerfully.

The blonde girl, who I now knew was Lucy pushed the guy away. I watched her closely; weary to see what she was like. 'Don't start this again, Natsu,' she retorted in a warning voice. 'I'm only worried, cauz WE FINISHED OUR LAST JOB, FREE OF CHARGE!'

The pink haired guy, Natsu, chuckled, putting his arms behind his head relaxedly. 'Sheesh, Luce! Loosen up already! Being a wizard isn't all about the reward, you know. Our role is to help the people who don't have magic.'

'Yeah, but we need to live too!'

'Hey, we do have Mother Nature to help us with us, right? We got springs, fruit trees, berry bushes, wild cucumbers and mushrooms...'

'NUH UH I'M NOT TOUCHING A SINGLE MUSHROOM! NOT SINCE YOU GREW MUSHROOMS ON YOUR HEAD FROM OUR LAST QUEST!'

'Geez, quieten down, you two...this is getting old!' It was the guy with the dark blue hair.

'You're the one to talk!' Lucy and Natsu yelled back at the same time.

'Hey, don't copy me!' Again, simultaneous.

'God, this is pissing me off!' Both Lucy and Natsu turned away, pouting.

The armored woman laughed, her features softening. 'Look what I found, Lucy.'

'What is it, Erza?' Lucy looked at Erza curiously.

Erza opened her palm, to reveal a delicate blue flower. It had 5 small dainty petals, which matched Lucy's luscious locks perfectly. Erza tucked it behind Lucy's ear, who blushed and seemed to radiate beauty. The small episode already forgotten, Lucy ran ahead to catch up with Natsu.

'How do I look?' She asked him eagerly, posing.

'You look-ACHOO! T-take it off, Lu-ACHOO!-cy-ACHOOOOO!'

Confused, Lucy took off the flower, twirling it by the stem. 'Huh? Natsu? What's wrong?' She reached for Natsu, who scooted back in horror, sneezing.

'The fl-ACHOO! -flower! Hay fever! Achoo! Argh!'

'Whoops...' Erza's voice from the back of the group sounded guilty. 'Forgot Natsu had hay fever...'

Suddenly, Lucy froze, causing Gray to bump into her. 'Ow, Lucy. What the?' He sounded irritated.

'Ummmm, Natsu?'

Natsu turned back, rubbing his eyes, which were beginning to water. 'Yeah, Luce?'

With a shaking finger, Lucy pointed into the distance, where a sea of the flowers swayed, dancing to the wind. As a breeze passed, carrying tonnes of pollen, Natsu began to sneeze at the rate of 10 sneezes per second. Tears streamed down his face, as he continued sneezing hysterically with a tortured look.

Gray laughed, while Lucy just gawked at Natsu in shock. 'Do something!' She screamed, shaking Gray by the shoulder.

'No! Why? Let the idiot keep sneezing! It'll pass, jeez!'

' _Gray!'_

'Sheesh, fine!' A huge ornate symbol appeared in front of his palm, just as Gray yelled , 'Ice make...FREEZE!'

Time seemed to stop, and all of a sudden, Natsu was a frozen popsicle.

'What did you do to him?!' Lucy was shaking Gray again, panic stricken.

With an annoyed expression, Gray shrugged her off, and snapped, 'Nothing! I put him out of his misery, that's all! Just carry the stupid idiot away from here already!' With an irritated huff, he stormed off, his white coat billowing behind him.

Erza sighed and slung Natsu over her shoulder, striding ahead and leaving the poor girl behind, still staring after them, dumb folded. 'Let's go, Lucy,' she called.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten Natsu had motion sickness, which kind of made the problem a little more complicated. Natsu was so disorientated he burst into flames, melting the ice. Stumbling away from Erza with the agility of a drunken man, he heaved at the side of the road, head spinning.

Lucy rushed to the travel sickness-stricken boy and patted his back, looking worried whilst Gray and Erza stood a good few metres away, watching the scene unfold.

'Hey, Natsu, you feeling better?'

'I-'

Suddenly, Natsu was interrupted when a tiny chick wrestled its way out of his mouth and tumbled towards the soft, lush grass. Natsu had gone cross eyed with shock whilst the chick cheeped and shook itself.

'How...?!'

'I should ask you that!' Lucy looked angry, scooping up the adorable chic and stroking its lovingly. 'How did you manage to eat a chic?!'

'Nothing more expected from the idiot that turns into a black hole, consuming everything around it,'Gray muttered disapprovingly under his breath.

Natsu looked indignant. 'How should I know?! I-' Suddenly, an old memory resurfaced, causing him to stare down at his belly in horror. 'When I was young, I accidentally swallowed a raw egg-'

'How'd that even HAPPEN!?' Now Gray looked disgusted.

'Quit interrupting! You don't think...it _hatched_ , do you?' Natsu looked horrified.

Erza, who'd been leaning against the barb wired fence to the field minutes ago, came forwards and patted Natsu with a polite look of pity. She was barely able to contain her amusement, a smile already tugging at the corner of her lips. Just as she looked like she was about to smile, Erza turned away to hide her grin.

'GG, my friend. Looks like you're its father now.'

Natsu groaned, but was slapped on the shoulder by Lucy. 'Don't _ohhhhhh_ me! See how cute it is?' Lucy shoved the chick under his nose.

At first, Natsu seemed annoyed, but once he had gotten a good look, he began to dote on the tiny little animal. 'Awwww~!' he cooed. 'It looks even cuter than Happy!'

'Is not!' Happy cried, and flew to Erza, crying. 'Erza, look, Natsu's picking on me!'

The sound of Lucy's laughter became soft as it mingled with my own. I doubled over, still laughing hard, when suddenly my hair got caught in the portal.

'Eeeek! Loki!' I screamed, reaching across the table. Loki grasped my hand with a look of horror, and there was the terrible feeling of being engulfed before we were both sucked into the portal and transported to the other side.

 _'Loki?_ Is that _you?!'_

Uh oh! That's Lucy!


End file.
